Queer Eye for the Turtle Eye
by PossDownUnder
Summary: The boys from Queer eye pay a visit to the Turtles Lair. Find out how the boys react. Read and reply.
1. Default Chapter

**Queer Eye for the Turtle Guy**

**PG13 – for some language (yeah Raphael needs to go wash his mouth out with soap) and also for mild adult themes. So yeah not for kiddies, I suggest you go read another fanfic.**

_Disclaimer: No I don't own the turtles and no I don't think they're at all queer. This about Queer eye the TV show turning up at the Turtles lair. I don't watch queer eye, so I am definitely going to have to do some research by second chapter. I just think it would be interesting what the four turtles and splinter thought if it happened to them. Also queer eye is on Monday nights in Australia – so it's Monday night that Mike is watching the TV. So don't flame me anyone for this. Please read and reply. Now let's what happens when the Ninja Turtles get a visit from queer eye........_

**Someone made the phone call.**

Mike was lying on the couch as usual eating a packet of potatoes chips. He was dead dog tired after the long training session. Splinter always made them train longer on Mondays due to the fact Sunday was such a day of rest in the turtles' lair.

He was flipping the channels when Raph came in, he was bored and he couldn't be seen going to bed at only 8:30pm. He usually stayed up til 10pm or later depending on how he felt.

"Don't you just hate Monday Night tele?" Mikey said, as he flipped the channels.

"I never watch on Monday nights, I'm usually visiting Jenny, but since she's taken her class on school camp, well pointless visiting someone who isn't home hey?"

"Yeas!" Mike replied, finally settling on a station.

Raphael groaned when he saw the opening credits.

"What's this crap?"

"Bro, haven't you ever heard of Queer Eye for the Straight Guy?"

Raph looked blankly at his brother, "Enlighten me. Is it some crap about gay people trying to hit on some straight person?"

"No there are these five guys who are like gay and they go to some straight guy's house and change everything. His hair, his clothes, his furniture and decor, teach him to cook stuff and then usually the straight guy's girlfriend comes in at the end and she's impressed with what they did to her boyfriend."

Raphael laughed, "Man that sounds so dumb! So some loser human rings these pansies to come show them how to impress their girlfriend?"

"No, the girlfriend usually rings the show up."

"What the hell for? If the don't already like the guy's hair and clothes – why stay with him? Also why don't they buy clothes for him and take him to a decent hair dresser? I mean why go on this dumb show for everyone to see what a looser they're dating."

"I know it sounds real dumb. I only like to watch it to laugh at the really dumb things they come up with. Like one week some guy lite all these candles and put them all over the house and garden, then hung thing curtain in the garden and had a Japanese style table behind it. Then the guy went to cook this over the top dinner, including making boxes out of chocolate and putting berries in them then one he put an engagement ring in it."

Raph laughed, "Ha, what if the candle's melted the chocolate! Imagine the chick's face when he hands her a melted blob of chocolate with a ring hidden in it."

"So you won't be doing that for Jenny?" Mikey teased.

"No way! If I gave my women a ring, I'd do it in style, but I know Jen wouldn't like all the candles. She would think it's a waste of time and the earth's resources. So yeah, I can make it romantic without that stupid stuff. Anyways – why did they hang a curtain outside? Don't curtains stay inside, to keep the sun out?"

"Yeah I thought so too, I thin pretty dumb putting curtains up in the back garden. Anyways, want to watch what stupid things they do tonight?" Mikey grinned.

"Yeah sure, never know might be my only laugh I get this week," Raph settled down more on the couch.

"Chip?"

"Cheers", as Raph took some from the bag Mikey held.

Half way through the show, Donetello walked through the room a gadget in hand, as he headed to the kitchen for a drink. His train of thought was interrupted when he heard two extremely loud fits of laugher coming from the couch.

"Hey, Mikey, what's funny?" He knew Mikey was always in front of the TV. He then noticed the other laugh, "Raphael?"

"Yeah what?" Came a voice.

"Donnie, Don Don, you missed the most hilarious thing! This guy had this really long hair and they cut it all off and his girl friend didn't recognise him."

"What are you watching?"

"Crap," Raph replied.

"Is that Queer eye?"

"Yeas."

"Leo! Hey Leo! I think you should know something! Mike and Raph are watching queer eye."

"So what's the problem with that, Donkey boy?"

"The problem is that maybe it's time you told your big brothers about your preference."

"Preference, what preference? Soft crust or pan fried?" Mikey answered.

"Don, you telling me that our younger brothers are gay?"

Before anyone knew it, a Sais was at Don's throat.

"You saying I'm a pansy?" He growled.

"No I am just wondering why you and Mike are watching Queer eye."

"Don? Raph has a girlfriend and I know that both are not gay by the fact of the type of material that they have under their beds."

"I'm not gay! Anyways, Don you're the purple turtle – we all know what purple stands for!"

"Gee, Mike never knew you an expert on what colours mean. Mind you it's not hard to see why Raph's the red turtle, but seriously that don't stand for the rest of us." Leo replied, the Sais had now left Don's throat and was about to get to Leo's when he blocked.

"Raph, see what I mean by being hot headed! I'm digging on Mike, not you."

"Leave Mike alone!"

"Hum... now that also leads one to wonder why you stick up for Mike."

"Because he's not a tosser like you or Leo."

"Look, Don, wouldn't you think we'd know by now if Raph and Mike were gay? They are 21 years old. They have all had girlfriends; we have all had girlfriends and fancied females. Have any of us fancied another male? No, so I suggest we drop the subject. I got better things to do than think they are guy because they watch a show on television. Anyways – how do you know it was called queer eye?"

"Leo, I surf the net, I know what's happening in the world, outside New York City. Maybe you should get on the net sometime and broaden your mind."

"Oh, Don attacking Leo fight! I thought I'd never see the day, did you Raph? Seriously, I wish you hadn't broken that video camera; it would have been fun to have watched over and over and over again. We wouldn't have to worry about Monday night TV again."

"Mike you talk crap," Raph said as he went to his room, he'd had enough of his brother's crap for one night. "Seriously Don's got a nerve to call him and Mike gay." He seethed, as he turned on his radio and opened up his magazine to the page 9 girl. She wasn't as beautiful as Jenny, but she would do for now.

Just as Raph was nodding off to sleep he heard a tap on his door.

"What?" he mumbled, as Mikey walked into the room and sat on Raph's bed.

"Don't let Don see you on my bed, it'll twist his mind even more. I think he spends too much time with his stupid computer."

"Na, I want to tell you a plan of mine to get back at Don for calling us gay."

"Whoa? What you came up with a plan? Since when – you always said that was Leo's department."

"Na, Leo can't know, well not til it happens anyways"

Raph sat up and took note. He liked it when his little brother was up to mischief and confided in him and not the others. He knew that Mikey looked up to him and that Mikey could always rely on Raph when he wanted to sneak off without the others knowing. Like when Mikey sneaks off to see a girl in the middle of the night, it's Raph who knows where he was.

"Well, do tell, your great plan oh great one."

"You see, I kind of made a phone call for Irma. I said my boyfriend was spending too much time with his computer and not enough time sweeping me off my feet, like he used to. You know what Irma is like, she's all feather brained when it comes to romance stuff."

"What's that got to do with Don?"

"Don's her boyfriend."

"Thought they broke up?"

"They're back on again, as of yesterday."

"Gee, you keep track of that on again, off again relationship well. I got bored with it years ago."

"Yeah, well I saw Donnie sneaking in late last night and I asked him why, he said he'd been with Irma and he had lipstick on his beak." Mikey winked at Raph.

Raph laughed, "He, hee, sly dog. So let me get this straight. You rang who saying Irma was upset at Donnie and that Donnie was crap at romancing her?"

"Queer Eye," Mikey's eyes danced in the darkness.

"What?!"

"I rang up Queer eye and said that they really need to come do Donnie. I also said that Donnie's older brother was also in need of a make-over. I kind of told them about Leo needing help too!"

Raphael laughed, "Why Leo?"

"Because he seriously needs to do something more interesting to impress his women then bringing them back here to see him do katas. I mean really, that can't be romantic. Besides, Leo holds the record for the most girlfriends – because he can't seem to keep them long – they get bored with watching his katas."

Raph and Mikey laughed in unison.

"You sly dog Mikey, I never thought you'd do something that crazy! So you think they'll come do two Mutant Turtles like Don and Leo?"

"They don't know they're mutant turtles yet, kind of left that bit out. But wouldn't it be hilarious to see their faces when Carl turns up at the door and wants to teach them to cook, re-paint their rooms in some girly colour and give them a new wardrobe complete with fluffy slippers!" Both rolled off the bed laughing.

"What is this slumber party about?"

"Sorry Sensei! Mikey just came in to tell me a joke. It was really funny! Sorry if we woke you."

"Ya. I suggest Michelangelo sharing jokes with your brother at a more convenient time, such as not at midnight."

"Sorry Sensei, I am going back to my room now," Mikey got up and bowed at Splinter as he ran to his own room. Raphael stood up and bowed and climbed back into bed.

"Good night Sensei."

"Good night, my son. Rest well".

_As Mikey would say:_

_Ohhhhhhhh! Wonder what will happen when the guys from Queer eye turn up on the doorstep of the lair????? How would Don React when he finds out his girlfriend have nominated him for Queer eye? Wonder what Master Splinter would say? Will the guys from queer eye offer to give him a conditioner for his fur?_

_What will Leo do when he finds out whom really set them up? _


	2. chapter 2

**Queer eye for the Turtle eye**

_Disclaimer: As stated earlier Turtles is not my idea! Oh and Jenny is my creation (in case anyone is wondering). Yes Irma is the same Irma from the 80's cartoon, they really should bring her back into the new one, and she was such a dag! I can just imagine her loving a show like queer eye (and no she don't know about any of this yet!)_

**Part two**

**Who's that knocking on my door?**

Down below the streets of New York, four mutant turtles were going through their training routine with their Sensei, when music filled the air. It was the tune to I'm a Believer.

Splinter looked at the turtle with a purple mask on, "One of your latest inventions I assume?"

Don blushed, "I installed a door bell last week Sensei, that's the first time anyone has bothered to use it."

"I think you should go see who it is. I thought I had made it quiet clear no visitors during practice." Splinter looked at his other sons.

"Yeah we understood," Michelangelo replied.

Meanwhile Don went to the door only to open it to five men standing outside the door. The blonde one barged in and wrapped his arms around Donetello.

"Why my dear fellow, I love the outfit. Oh and look boys he's got our favourite colour on."

"Carson I think he's the one we're here for, the description matches, human sized turtle, wearing purple bandana and carrying a long stick. You must be Donetello. I'm Cyan, nice to meet you sweaty." As this guy moved in to kiss Don on the check.

"Um... I think there is some mistake..." Donetello began....

"Oh are you not the Mr Donetello Turtle, handy man extraordinaire?"

Don blushed; he wasn't used to such a compliment from strangers before. "Yeah that's me. Why?"

"Well my young man, we have come to rescue you and turn you into the most unbelievable hunk of spunk for your darling women Irma."

"She called you?"

"Yes, she wanted to make up after your recent spat and thought it would be wonderful for us to come round and give you a wonderful make-over, to show you how much she loves you."

Don looked shocked, had Irma really rung these people up? Why did they have a camera? Then he noticed who the blonde one was.

"You're not from queer eye?"

"Yes, offcourse, Irma said you were our biggest fan. That you never missed an episode and your dream was for us to one day come round to your place. So here we are, let your wildest dreams come true," said Thom, who was looking around and screwed up his nose at the sight of the room.

"Though may we ask where your brother is?" Jai asked.

"My brother? Which one, I have three,"

"What's the name we got boys?"

"Leonardo, remember as in that dishy Leonardo Di Caprio. Is your brother as hot as Mr Di Caprio?"

Don tried to hold off his amusement, "Leonardo? Get out of town!"

"Leo I think you better come out here...." He called....

"What you doing?" Donnie said, as Jai was pulling various things off the book shelf.

"My Dear Donnie, can I call you that? It is sad to say that having a copy of Guinness world records 1982 on your shelf is definitely not hip, my friend. I think we will need to go out and buy you some more appropriate literature."

"Really?!" Don's eyes lit up were these guys going to give him a whole new set of science text books. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all, he could hold off ringing up Irma and asking her is she out of her brain.

"I think your bookshelf needs a revamp. Most of these books are either torn, over fifteen years old or about science or Japan. Oh and look lovely collection of comic books, now that would not impress any lady. Mind you Carson loves his comics. I think we should get some recent bestsellers onto this shelf would really impress the ladies, you know what I mean."

"What's going on? Don Splinter said no visitors during training." Leo marched in.

"They kind of just walked in Leo," Don started.

"Arch, you must be the dashing Leonardo! And your brother said you weren't a hottie. I'm Ted, the chef."

Leo's eyes looked at the one who had grabbed him by the shoulders and he looked at the others who had started saughting through the junk in the lair.

"Don you're a ninja and you let five guys just walk in and start cleaning up the place?"

"Well, I don't think it'd look good if I ninja kicked Queer Eye out of our lair, especially with that camera rolling. You want me to end up in jail?"

"What the hell? How did you know where we live? Who sent you?" Leonardo turned on Carson.

"Arh, my dear Leo, my you are dishy, you are right Ted. As we explained to your brother, we had a phone call that you were having trouble with the ladies, so we have come to rescue you from your bad fortune of loosing women as fast as the minute hand on the clock."

"Huh? I asked who called you?"

"A young lady named Irma she told us of your bad fortune and wanted to help. So we're here now! We don't usually do two straight guys on the one episode, though since you both live in the same place; we thought we'd make it into a special episode. Sounds like smashing fun don't it?" Carson said.

"Two straight guys? What do you mean? Who's the other one?" Leo was puzzled; who else did Irma think needed rescuing.

"Why the young and dashing Donetello offcourse."

"Then what about our other two brothers? How come Irma mentioned just us?"

"You have two more? Are they as hot as you my sweetie? Oh that's right we were told that your younger brothers were the ultimate studs of New York City and well, you two were feeling inadequate compaired to their success in the dating game. Though no more, we shall rescue you both, and you will thank us for it later on. You will outshine those little brothers of yours. I know what it is like, I too have little brothers."

"I'm sorry, but we actually have a ninjitsu training session this morning and our ninja master would not appreciate us being on national television. I am sorry you have wasted your journey to New York, though we're not interested." Leonardo stated.

"Leonardo, Donetello. What is keeping you so long?" Splinter walked into the room and saw the five visitors.


	3. chapter 3

**Queer Eye for the turtle eye**

**Part 3**

****

**Time to Redecorate our lives**

_Disclaimer: As you probably guessed I don't own the turtles and I don't own the invention of any strange shows like Queer eye for the straight guy. I don't even watch the show (Queer eye) – so this is going to be a very interesting story – I keep meaning to watch the show – but I am never home when it's on. Anyone who wants to give me some insight into the show – let me know. My apologises to those who read the first two chapters months ago – I have been busy with Uni finishing up for the year, so now I have the time to write as many turtle fics as I so desire._

_Enjoy! Please read and review!_

**_NB. Sorry there is some colourful language (Raphael does need a new vocabulary) – YOU have been WARNE. If you don't like it – don't read it._**

"What is taking those two so long?" Splinter interrupted the meditation session for the third time. His two youngest and easily distracted sons looked up at their master.

"I'll go see", both turtles jumped up.

"No, sit down. I want to know for myself what those two are doing. I will call you if we need your help, otherwise stay in here until I call you." Splinter got up and walked out the room.

"What you think is going on?" Mike asked Raphael.

"How should I know, but I'm going to find out. You coming?" Raphael had jumped up and was heading to the doorway.

"I'm not letting you catch all the action without me!" Mikey ran behind his brother.

Both turtles quietly and quickly like a true ninja managed to get behind a post where they could catch every inch of the action.

"I don't believe it?" Mikey breathed; amazed that it actually was happening.

"What? Who are those poufs taking to Splinter?" Raphael whispered, confused at what on earth was going on.

"Um.. remember when I told you about getting Don back for calling us Gay?"

"Yeah, what Mike, you're not serious? You mean to tell me those people are from that dumb TV show?" Raphael gave his brother a deadly look.

"Yes Raph, I am. They must have really listened to my call." Mikey puzzled and also starting to worry at his being caught by Splinter for making such a phone call. Though was worried at the thought of the beating he'd receive along with Splinter's lecture and dishonouring session.

"Well they haven't freaked out at the sight of two giant turtles and a rat, and that blonde one is hugging Splinter!" Raphael pointed to the large rat and Carl.

"And Splinter ain't ninja kicking him off?! You don't think Splinter likes Queer eye?"

"Mike – the last time Splinter watched TV was during the 2000 Olympic Games! He don't watch any shit like that," Raphael laughed.

"Then how come he's not ninja kicking them and not blowing up Leo and Don for letting them in?"

"How the hell did Don and Leo let them in anyways? I mean both are bloody ninjas – now if I had answered the door, they wouldn't be in here right now – they'd be in the bloody emergency ward!"

"Raph – you would beat up the queer eye team?"

"Yeah I would – who cares – they're just a bunch of pompous tossers with a cork up their butt –we don't need any more Leo's – there's only room for one in this household."

Mike laughed at Raph's comments on the eldest.

"My look what I found! These must be your babies Leo!", Jai cried, from behind Raph and Mike – who both jumped round with weapons out ready to attack through shear fright. Both hearts racing and eyes wide meet the man. Both were speechless for the first time in their lives – as Leo and Don would have stated. Raphael started to growl.

"Oh look at those really big forks – how cool, they would look great in the kitchen," as Ted moved in closer to Raphael, who was about to pounce....

"Raphael, Michelangelo, at ease my sons. I have some good news for you – these men have come to redecorate the lair for us, please make them feel welcome," Came Master Splinter's calm voice.

Both younger turtles looked at each other, "We ain't no babies! We're the same bloody age as those two!" Raph spat into the nearest humans face.

"Raphael!" Master Splinter ordered, "Enough, come sit down."

"I'm sorry Raphaelo you sweet darling turtle," Came Ted, who put his arm around Raphael's shell, as Mike snickered at the notion of Raph being a sweet and darling turtle.

"It's Raphael! And don't touch me! Or I'll stick this where the sun don't shine" Raphael pointed a Sais in the face of the young man.

"Raphael – your choice is to put those away or I will confiscate them for a whole month!" Splinter marched over using a stern voice.

"What!?" Raphael looked doubt founded at Splinter. He has never confiscated their weapons before

"Raph don't let anyone touch his things – he's the possessive one. By the way, I'm Mikey," Mikey said in return, narrowly ducking a punch from Raphael.

"Go sit down on that couch!" Splinter ordered, as he grabbed hold of both Sais.

"But Splinter!" Raphael couldn't believe it – his Sensei had just taken off him is more valued possession – a position Splinter himself had handed to Raphael many years ago telling him to take care of them and to carry them with him always.

He was ready to explode right there, but with those people and their stupid cameras – how could he.

His heart ached as he walked hunched to the couch and plonked himself next to Donnie, who tried to consol him by placing a hand on his arm. "You'll get them back."

"Now gentlemen, please come have a seat on the couch and we shall tell you our plans for the next couple of days," Came the director.

"Couple of days?" Leonardo questioned, as he sat on the couch.

"It takes about a week to film a two hour show."

"I thought it was only an hour long?" Leo replied.

"It's a special, cos they're doing two of us."

"Two? May I put a proposition to you, young man," Splinter looked at the director.

"You have my full attention, Mr Sensei Splinter Sir."

"That is a first, "Splinter shot a look at the four turtles, "May I ask why you wish to do just two of my sons? All five of us share the same living quarters and I feel it would be unfair to the other two to see their brothers get new things and they don't."

"Sensei, it's alright – I promise not to get up-tight if these people don't come near my room," Raphael quickly offered to ease Splinter's worry of any possible fights between the turtles over this. He also though it could be a way to suck up for his Sais return.

"No my son, you perhaps do not see the implications on all of us, if we participate in such a show. I hear these people do the whole house over on their shows, and it would seem rather pointless to me that only Leonardo and Donetello get a new bed and paint in their rooms, when you and Michelangelo will still have the same mess you always have."

The Fab five snickered at this remark "Trust me darling Splinter, we will give you all a make over, including you my dear fellow. I can feel it in my organs that this is going to be an extra special show for our audiences. I mean I am sure that young Raphealo and Mikey would love the ideas we have for their rooms. I have some excellent ideas for the colour orange – it's such a wonderful colour."

"It's Raphael! And you're not touching my room! I like it the way it is, so unless you want to end up in casualty I suggest you stay out of my stuff."

"Raphael, please do not be rude to our guests."

"Master Splinter – it's training time – we're not even suppose to be having any visitors!" Raphael blurted back.

"I have to agree with Raph, Sensei – why are you allowing this to interrupt our training and our life style?" Leonardo asked his Master.

"My son – why all of a sudden do you take your training so seriously? You are all top ninjas, you do not need to train every day,"

All four turtle's eyes grow wide at what Splinter was saying,

"Besides I feel it would do us all good to redecorate the lair and it would give us all time to reflect on our life. For a true ninja must also be in tune with his own surroundings and his inner being. The next few days will give you a chance to seek out yourselves as adults, you are well past the age of teenage hood. You are men, not young boys anymore. It is time to find out what truly means to you. I feel this is a golden opportunity for you to receive who you really are through someone other than me. As your father my eyes are clouded, due to the fact that I raised you and helped you become what you are today."

"But Splinter, what about all that stuff about being not seen?" Donatello asked.

"My son, you are now at an age where you have come to understand who you are and the world has become more of an accepting place. These five men would not have been safe in their coming out of who they are twenty years ago, but today they are an international phenomenon. Much like you having now been accepted by the world due to our appearance on the television screen."

"I thought he didn't know about that?" Mike whispered to Leonardo.

"Michelangelo, there are many things you think I do not know of, yet I do."

"It's called Leo blabbing like a little baby to daddy for his own self fulfilment," Raphael shot back in response.

"Offcourse Splinter knows – don't you think Splinter would have wondered why there's a show on television called "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" and the main characters have the same names as us?"

"If you must know, I found out when I started receiving fan mail. Many young people today are lost, they write to me for advice."

Mike, Don and Raph burst out laughing, "You get fan mail?" Mikey cried with disbelief.

"I think that's cool that people write to you Sensei, now I know why you asked me to teach you to type."

"Yes Donetello, that is correct."

"How come you never told us about your fan mail?"

"Oh Leo – diddums don't you receive any mail at all? Don – think we might have to write a pity letter to Leo – just so he feels loved," Raphael laughed, along with two of his brothers.

"Boys, I think we are forgetting something. I am sorry, we aren't use to visitors on a Monday, I usually forbid it, and due to the training sessions we have. Please tell us what you plan to do."

"Well first off since there are five of you, then each one of the guys can take turns with you all and then swap over. This show is going to fantastic."

"Oh please sweaty, may I have Splinter first, we have already begun swapping shampooing tips," Kyan cried.

"Most certainly. Now my dear turtles, I have watched the cartoon and it's just absolutely gorgeous. Is it true that Michelangelo is the food wiz of the kitchen?"

Don and Raph couldn't help themselves, with Leonardo shortly following them in their roar of laughter, as Michelangelo just blushed.

"Yes, you are correct, Michelangelo is in love with food, he is the one who introduces us to new culinary delights – though mostly they some how incorporate pizza in some shape or form."

"Oh Goodie! Mikey you and I are going to have a field day down at the local delis!" Ted jumped up and down clapping his hands.

Raphael looked at Don and twirled his fingers round his ear "Nut so". Don nodded in agreement. At least Raph felt the same as him – he didn't want a make over. This really was something Mikey would enjoy.

"Oh can I pleeease have the dashing Leonardo first, oh he is simply dishy," Carson cried, getting on his hands and knees at the producers feet.

"Leonardo – would you mind?" The producer looked at the turtle in blue.

"Yeah, okay," Leonardo mumbled, giving his snickering brothers a death stair "Wait for what you get lumbered with!"

"What's left?" Donnie interrupted. He seriously wanted to get the hell out of there and go and blow his top off at Irma for ever thinking of ringing these people. _She just had better have a damn good reason for this._

"I'm your culture expert and Thom's the designer."

"Thom? What kind of name is that?" Raph muted to Don, as they put heads together to figure out what they wanted.

"Obviously some one whose parents can't spell his name," Don replied, "You mind if I get the culture guy? Besides I'd feel safer if you did design – you're more stubborn than me and he'd walk all over me wanting to paint the place pink for all we know!"

"Whatever – so I get the guy who can't spell his name, wonderful. Yeah I'll make sure they don't make us look like a bunch of pansies."

"Well, my sons have you decided?" Splinter interrupted the private conversation.

"Yeah – I'm with that one," Raphael pointed to Thom.

"Oh this is going to be absolutely fun, fun, fun!" Carl jumped up and down, clapping his hands.

Four turtles looked at each other and rolled their eyes, except for Raphael who also gave Mike the look of "This better be worth it – or your dead, little bro, real dead."


End file.
